The present invention relates to an integrated service platform (ISP), and more particularly, to an ISP of manufacturing execution system (MES) utilized in wafer fabs.
According to the core business, the major wafer fabs can be divided into three categories. The first category is an IC Foundry, which emphasizes the manufacturing process technology and is client-service oriented. The second category is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) factory, which is established by purchasing technologies, or has developed its own technologies but still relies on the orders transferred from its parent company so as to avoid the cyclic risk. The third category is an integrated device manufacturer. The companies in the third category need to own quite broad production lines in order to meet the demands from their own wafer fabs. In other words, they need to invest a lot of capital, manpower and working time on the improvement of product design, marketing/sales and manufacturing process, so that the operation threshold is quite high. Their strategies are mainly stressed on providing a total solution package for the downstream clients, i.e., providing an IC assembly for satisfying the needs of clients in one shot, so as to strive for long-term cooperative relationships with clients.
The wafer fabs mentioned in the aforementioned three categories all have to control product flows and information flows with computer integrated manufacturing (CIM) procedures, thereby properly utilizing all kinds of manufacturing resources. The so-called CIM is centralized in a database with the use of computers as a tool, so that, through computer networking, the information in the database can be transmitted to users speedily or an automatic system for entire production can be integrated from various automatic facilities. In January 1997, an article in Semiconductor International Journal reported that xe2x80x9cthe installation of a CIM system is mission-critical in the start-up of new fabs and in the on-going development of current ones,xe2x80x9d and that MES is the heart of CIM.
A MES is a real-time online computer system integrating all kinds of related information in the production process, and the MES comprises the functions of: data collection; tracing of work in process (WIP); material management; management of goods in stock; exception management; and quality management. Since the IC production is featured in complication manufacturing step, expensive processing equipment, numerous product varieties and short product life, IC manufacturers strongly need a MES for managing a production site so as to meet the ever-changing requirements from clients and to face the competition and channel of the e-age. A MES can help IC manufacturers collect on-site data, and can convert the data into useful information for controlling and managing the production site, thereby reaching the goals of automatic management and maximum efficiency for factories.
A MES is a very huge software system involved in very board knowledge fields, so that the money and the manpower spent on developing the MES are very astonishing. For example, Macronix International Co. Ltd. in Taiwan put its second fab into mass production in March of 1997, so that its production capacity and process technologies can further meet the market demands. While Macronix continuously expanded its capacity, it also cooperated with International Business Machine (IBM) for planning a CIM system by introducing one of the most advanced worldwide information technologies and tools, Poseidon Manufacturing Execution System, thereby achieving the advanced and total computerization, and providing a flexible and highly-integrated service.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of Poseidon System. The Poseidon System 10 comprises subsystems of: a floor control 100; a basic record (BR) 110; a scheduling and bank control 120; a tool control system (TCS) 130; a central monitor 140; a report system 150; a transfer system 160; a statistical process control (SPC) 170; an engineering data analysis (EDA) 180; and an external interface 190, wherein the transfer system 160 further comprises a reticle stocker 162, an interbay transfer system 164 and an intrabay automated guided vehicle system 166, and furthermore, the external interface comprises a corporation information system (CIS) 192.
Just as described above, since the Poseidon System comprises a plurality of subsystems, users on the client sites are not able to obtain the information from these subsystems easily. The users usually have to install a special report system or use an artificial method to gather the information they want. Hence, if a network ISP is provided, the aforementioned disadvantage, that the users cannot access the data easily, can then be resolved.
According to the aforementioned background of the invention, it is not easy for users on the client sites to get the information located on the subsystems of Poseidon, and the users usually have to install a special report system or use an artificial method to obtain the information they need.
Hence, an object of the preset invention is to provide an ISP, which can be used as a portal website for each individual network subsystem, and each network subsystem has its own features and functions.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an ISP for users on the client sites to access the data they want with browsers. Just because the users use the browsers for accessing data, the maintenance of client sites would not become a disturbance.
According to the aforementioned objects of the present invention, the present invention thus provides an ISP. The ISP of the present invention comprises two modes for accessing data. The first mode for accessing data is real time, and the present invention under the real-time mode comprises: an engineering analysis database (EDB); an area controller database (AC Database); a web server connected to the EDB and to the AC Database; and a plurality of client computers connected the web server. The second mode for accessing data allows users to access the data in a certain period of time. The ISP of the present invention under the aforementioned mode of accessing data in a certain period of time comprises: an EDB; an AC Database; a loader connected to the EDB and to the AC Database; a web server having a structured query language (SQL) database connected to the loader; and a plurality of client computers connected to the web server.